<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Of Us asterisk by SansLover_Sarah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303692">One Of Us asterisk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover_Sarah/pseuds/SansLover_Sarah'>SansLover_Sarah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover_Sarah/pseuds/SansLover_Sarah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where the chapters with alternate endings or asterisks are posted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 2 asterisk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heck nah, I have the power of Ink and anime on my side! Hiyaa!”</p><p>I whip out Cross and light overwhelms the area just long enough for me to escape to the doodle sphere.</p><p>Ink wanted me to tell him what happened, so I did, and he asked to watch me for a while. I agreed because I have nothing better to do and I spent some time in PokeTale. I had lots of fun with the Sans and Papyrus of the AU.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 3 asterisk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the story splits off and I’ll be writing the rest in another story. This is just a hook for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I decide it can’t get any worse and start to pull the bone out of my side. Anger overwhelms me as I take out a healing item. I ready my magic to attack. As I pull out my bone blade the Appendage Skeleton appears and pulls my soul into the palm of his hand. I watch in horror and dismay as my normally gray soul turns darker as his magic penetrates it and turns to an almost black with my grey magic creating a halo effect on my soul.</p>
<p>It’s very intrusive, the feeling of someone else’s magic in your soul. How my soul turned from grey to black I don’t know. But after that I don’t remember much. </p>
<p>I remember flashes of arguing and other skeletons. I remember seeing Inks face - I didn’t see Dream though - with US Sans beside him. Blue’s face is afraid and horrified. The next thing I remember is me waking up. I'm not moving myself. It’s also strange since I’m seeing everything from an outsiders point of view. </p>
<p>I take in how I look now. I’m not wearing my coral jacket, but a red hoodie with some writing on it. It is dark and what I think are supposed to be white strings are gray, and it’s covered in a fine layer of what seems to be dust. My eye lights are darker and redder. The rest of me seems the same. </p>
<p>‘I’ twist my hands and do some stretches before summoning my bone sword. That is the most different thing I’ve seen yet. It’s more jagged, sharper, and the magic that makes it up is a different hue. I am surprised and slightly afraid, since normally the hue of your magic doesn’t change ever. It darkens or lightens with time, but there are very few recorded cases of your hue changing and that’s only in cases of extreme trama.</p>
<p>My normal hue is a dark gray. This me has a dark red hue to their magic. They release the sword and move out of the room. They wander for a bit, dragging me along floating, before someone calls my name. They turn around and walk to a large room with a table and chair at the end. The goopy skeleton sits in the chair with some paperwork in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>